Memories
by GaaraFreak6
Summary: Iruka was hurt, so how's Kakashi handling it? read and find out. future yaoi. you've been warned.


Kashi: " Why are you being so cruel to me?"  
Me: " Because I can."  
Iruka:" Your dead."  
Me: Runs away screaming while the pair laugh.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

Kakashi stared at his wounded lover, thinking about how he could've stopped this from happening. He should've heard the ambush, he should've reacted better. Now Iurka was hurt and one other Shinobe was dead.

Guilt, anger and memories flooded through him as he gazed at the wounded man he loved so dearly. Kakashi's eyes grew clouded from distant memories made fresh by this recent attack. Obito had died when he could've done something. Now Iruka was on the brink of death.(A/N:exageration from a lover)

A sharp groan brought him back to reality. Iruka had broken into a cold sweat and was grabbing at his thrashed shoulder. Kakashi gently rested a hand on his forhead. It was hot to the touch. Kakashi had done all he could to bandage up his lover, but with the med nin dead, infection had most likely set in. Since it was his shoulder, it would likely travel swiftly through his body. Only time would tell if he lived or not.

A sob shook his shoulders as a sudden memory blasted through his mind of a time when he himself had been hurt badly.

flash back . . .

"Hold still, Kakashi." Obito growled, trying to hold the silver-haired boy down to tend his eye injury. He kept pulling back, the anticeptic stinging horribly. His eye was gone and the socket still bled slightly, Rin's healing having stopped most of it.

"I can't help it! It hurts." He barked his answer.

He took one hand and covered his face with his cloth and pushed Obito away with the other. Obito's eyes clouded over and he pushed mask up muttering about having something in his eye. Kakashi briefly felt bad but covered it up with a grin and amusement.

Rin sighed and pushed Obito away and finished bandaging Kakashi's eye. "Can't you two ever stop fighting?" She gently admonished as she retied the village's head band just under the line of his silver hair. Kakashi reached up and readjusted his headband till it covered his bandaged left eye.

"Thanks Rin." She sighed before before walking to the otherside of the clearing. Obito gave a backward glance to Rin then walked over to were Kakashi sat.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi . . .I didn't mean to hurt you." He sat beside Kakashi not daring a glance in his team mate's direction. Kakashi turned his good eye toward him, searching his face for sarcasm, but found only sincerity. He stared at Obito, slightly taken aback at this change in his attitude. As he realized what he was doing his ears blazed red.

"Uh . . .um . . .it's ok." He said, lowering his gaze to the ground. He shifted slightly when Obito's hand came to rest on his thigh. Kakashi froze as unfamiliar sensations ripped through his body.

He cast a side-ways glance at Obito who was blushing furiously. He turned his head to Rin see that she fallen asleep. A movement on his thigh turned his head back to Obito. His hand had moved futher up his thigh and his blush had deepened.

He nearly groaned the sensations were so intense. Obito pushed gently gripped his head tugged aside his mask then pulled his own gfoggles off. He then shifted forward till his lips met the other's. Kakashi's gasp was cut short as Obito pushed his tongue into the other's mouth.

End of flashback . . .

Kakashi sobbed and put his head into his hands. It was the last time he had seen his teammate well. Obito had been crushed on his right side and since he knew he was dying he gave his left eye to Kakashi.

Iruka moved upon the bed, slowly moving his head to look at his lover. He watched helplessly as Kakashi's shoulders shook ragged, harsh sounds tore his throat.

"Kakashi . . .?" The man in question jerked and lifted his gaze to Iruka's.

"Why does this always happen?"

"Shh. Come here."

Iruka watched as Kakashi walked toward him. When he reached the bed Iruka pulled him down to lay beside him. Kakashi put his head on Iruka's good shoulder.

"I'll be ok. I'm not going to die."

Iruka's voice was gentle but firm, and he lifted a hand to stroke that mass of silken silver hair. Kakashi turned more into Iruka's body, careful of his injury. He slowly drifted off into the black abyss of his dreams, leaving Iruka to wonder if they would survive the coming war with the Akatsuki.

End

read and review. 


End file.
